¿A cuál prefieres, Harry?
by Madame Poulain
Summary: Harry Potter, el mismito que años atrás venció A-Quién-Tú- Sabes, si, si, Harry Potter ahora papá y esposo se las ve bonito, lidia con problemas que, en verdad, pronto le sacaran canas verdes. Drabble Harry/Ginny/Lily Luna. ¡HBD, Cris!


**Disclaimer: **Nada mío, todo de JKR.

* * *

><p><strong>—¿A cuál prefieres, Harry?—<strong>

**&.**

**Para Cris, mi amore :D**

Si lo ves bien, en casa de los Potter todavía existe la indecisión, con tantita parte del enojo, pero eso sí, mezclado con mucha diversión, porque Harry Potter, el mismito que años atrás venció A-Quién-Tú- Sabes, ¡Oh, vamos!, Voldemort, si, si, Harry Potter ahora papá y esposo se las ve bonito. Lidia con problemas que, en verdad, pronto le sacaran canas verdes. Y ahora mismo, al despertarse de su siesta vespertina se le saldrán los ojos, literalmente, antes de que se de cuenta de que lo tiene al frente no es alucinación.

Harry acostumbra tomar sueñitos por la tarde, justo dos horas antes de que su esposa llegue del trabajo y lo atrape en la jugada. ¿Que porqué lo va a atrapar? Porque Harry en lugar de descansar tiene que cuidar de sus retoños, dígase sus hijos. Y bueno, esta vez el asunto se le esta yendo un poco —mucho—de las manos. Su pequeña Lily, sentada sobre el brazo del sillón en el que él dormía segundos antes, lo observa con sus grandes ojos castaños. ¿Y qué tiene eso de problemático? Que su hija luce como un payaso, con esas enormes bolas carmesí en sus mejillas, con sus finos y pequeños labios resaltados por el colorete rojo de Ginny y con espesas pestañas cubiertas por gruesas capas de rímel negro que llegan casi hasta sus cejas. Su esbelto y pequeño cuello, ni se diga, lo rodean más de cinco collares, entre ellos el de perlas que Molly le regalo a su esposa el día de su boda, su favorito, el intocable y demás, que está seguro le costará mucho desenredar. Cruzada sobre su pecho, cuelga la bolsa roja que Hermione le dio en el intercambio de Navideño y que en Lily luce muy bien. Oh, y para completar el atuendo, en sus piecitos calza un par de zapatillas color coral, que bambolea de aquí para allá, mientras lo sigue mirando y le dice:

—Papi, ¿verdad que yo también luzco tan guapa como mami?

Antes de que su esposa llegue, vea tal situación y cuando ya todos se hayan acostado se encargue de sancionarlo, debe de arreglar todo el desastre y evitar el fin del mundo, pero se queda observando a su pequeña, que es suya y de Ginny y no evita pensar que sí, allí hay un desastre, pero es uno hermoso.

Su esposa en ese momento está entrando por la puerta principal. ¡Santo Merlín! Si así está Lily, ¿Cómo estará la recámara?

**&.**

Sube las escaleras rumbo a la habitación. Es el único lugar donde le falta buscar. No se encuentra ni en la cocina, ni en la sala, en el jardín, ni en los baños, ni en las recámaras de los niños y mucho menos en su estudio, lo más probable es que esté metida allá entre las mullidas sábanas de su enorme cama matrimonial, recuperando fuerzas después de semejante resfriado.

Pero abre la puerta y la cama está tal cual la hizo hoy por la mañana. Corre la puerta del baño y nada, tampoco. El clóset, es lo último de lo último. Y ¡Lotería! Ginny, de espaldas a la puerta del armario y sentada en el suelo, con sus rodillas dobladas en una rara posición se entretiene comiendo algo. Su esposa, al sentir el aire frío del día sobre su espalda, se voltea.

Su esposo, Harry, la observa, con los brazos cruzados y enarcando una ceja en clara muestra de una pregunta muda. La pelirroja le sonríe. Lleva el chocolate embarrado por toda la cara, y las manos todavía las tiene sumergidas en otra enorme barra de la golosina.

—Es que con el chocolate me curo más rápido.

Lily entra en ese momento y al verla así tal cual está, corre y se abalanza sobre ella, le rodea el cuello con sus bracitos y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Mami, por fin te encuentra papi.

Y así, con Ginny empapada de chocolate y con Lily colgando del cuello de su madre, con las mismas fachas de la semana pasada —si, la cara coloreada y con las mismas zapatillas —, acuden a la mente del ojiverde las palabras de su suegra "En Ginny todavía hay mucho de niña y Lily pronto te sacará las canas por querer ser la mayor"

Así que, Harry ¿Cuál prefieres? ¿La adorable y sabia pequeña Lily o la encantadora y adorada adulta Ginny?

Seguramente te contestará que se queda con James pintarrajeado de labial rosado y con la plateada corona de princesa de Lily brillando sobre su cabeza.

* * *

><p>Happy Birthday, Sweet Sixten, amore. Esto va para tí con todo cariño, para no perder la costumbre de regalos de cada año, ¿te acuerdas? desde hace dos, ahh, cuanto tiempo. Este fic fue exprés, se me ocurrió en un rato y en un rato lo terminé, espero te guste y les guste a quienes lo lean. Saludos y come pastel, todavía te debo uno, ehh. Pastelazo a Cris xD<p>

**Madame. 24/05/11**


End file.
